


Knowledge

by Tamix13



Series: Vamp!Neil/Matt [2]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, these dorks I swear, vampire!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP trying to be sexy and kissing down person B’s neck, only to find out that B is extremely ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by OTPprompts: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to be sexy and kissing down person B’s neck, only to find out that B is extremely ticklish. I'm really sorry I'm not sorry but these dweebs are too cute not to write about and I've been wanting to write vampire!Neil for awhile now.

Neil was really, really bored.

He had been sitting for the past half hour with his head resting on Matt’s shoulder while the singer read, but now no longer content with that, the vampire craned his neck up to peer at Matt, who paid him no mind. 

“Matt…”

No answer.

“Maaaatt.”

Still nothing as Matt continued to ignore Neil in favor of reading. Neil frowned and prodded Matt’s shoulder with one finger, and again, got no response. The vampire threw himself back against the couch huffily.

“Matt, I’m hungry…” Usually, this garnered a response of some sort, but Matt’s book must have been very intriguing, because Neil went ignored yet again. So he decided to take matters into his own hands by leaning up pressing his mouth to Matt’s throat, just intending to startle the singer a bit, knock him out of his book reverie.

What he didn’t expect was for Matt to jump about fifty feet in the air with a very undignified noise, and then to turn and glare at him angrily.

“What the hell was that for?” 

“You weren’t paying attention to me. I was bored,” Neil protested, well aware of how childish he sounded, but Matt was rubbing his neck and now he was curious.

“So what was that jump for? Did I scare you?” Matt shook his head and mumbled something incomprehensible. “Come again?”

“That fucking tickled okay? My neck is really-fuck you, stop grinning at me like that!” Matt’s face was steadily turning a brilliant shade of red, and he hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. Neil tried to suppress his smirk to no avail and instead, buried his nose back against Matt’s throat, laughing at the small squeak that the singer would later vehemently deny he had made.

“Oh man, am I going to have fun with this bit of knowledge.”


End file.
